


All Together

by blanca_24_11_AK



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanca_24_11_AK/pseuds/blanca_24_11_AK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of people in the US want to present the reality TV show in the world more "big brother", three months of cohabitation, something has to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casting

"El siguiente!!" grito Phil, el director de casting del programa que dentro de dos semanas empezara en la cadena mas vista por Estados Unidos.

La siguiente persona en entrar es una morena, se pone en el centro de la sala y saluda a los productores. Llevaba un vestido de verano en el cual se podía ver el tatuaje _liebe_ y el otro en las costillas, pero no se veía muy bien.

"Hola, empezaremos con la primera pregunta, como te llamas?" pregunto Phil.

"Soy Alexandra Krieger, pero me puedes llamar Ali" dijo sonriendo y se le notaba la arruga en la nariz, es por eso que la notaban tan adorable.

"Cuantos años tienes?"

"Tengo 28, pero si entro en la casa podría celebrar mi cumpleaños dentro" dijo con un poco  de orgullo asegurado porque a ella nunca la habían negado nada.

"Bueno, Ali, cuéntanos de tu vida, porque quieres presentarte al concurso" Phil dijo con una cara seria.

"Yo quiero entrar en el concurso porque de toda la vida e querido entrar, quiero vivir la experiencia de como se vive tres meses dentro de una casa con otras personas, peleas, amores, desamores de como se vive dentro y si pudiera ganar mejor todavía, porque mi padre hace poco que se que en paro y si gano el premia de 300,000 dólares se lo daría todo, yo soy de un pueblo pequeño de Virginia, tengo un hermano, padres divorciados y soy licenciada en psicología, eso es todo lo que puedo decir de mi vida por ahora"

"Creo que tengo delante a una de las concursantes del programa, bienvenida al concurso señorita Krieger"

"Enserio??!!?!, de verdad" dijo Ali ya con los ojos formándose lagrimas.

"Si, de verdad tendrá que presentarse mañana a esta dirección para que le hagan las pruebas de salud, psicología, etc, enhorabuenas, estas a bordo de gran hermano edición 16, le veremos por la televisión"

"Muchas gracias, no sabe cuanto os lo agradezco" dijo Ali ya llorando.

"De nada, ya se puede usted ir"

Ali se levanto con vigor de la silla y se fue por las puertas dobles de madera para contarles a su familia la noticia. Ahora ella tenia que elegir quie era el que tenia que representarle en la gala los jueves de diez de la noche a dos menos cuarto de la mañana.

"Esto es lo que me hace feliz de mi trabajo, hacer a la gente feliz de que pueden conseguir sus sueños" dijo Phil.

"Phil, no crees que esa frase no te ha sonado muy peliculera." pregunto Roger, el ayudante de Phil.

"Cállate,....siguiente!"


	2. Presentaciones

"Hola a todos, aquí estamos un año mas en la decimosexta edición de gran hermano, con lo primero que quiero empezar que en esta edición va a ver peleas, enamoramientos, mas peleas y como no una historia de amor que como todo el mundo sabe acabara en boda,.... sueño mucho, bueno, por donde iba, en la casa de gran hermano estarán metido diecisiete personas, con profesiones diferentes, dentro de la casa van a estar un profesor, una psicóloga, un entrenador de futbol, ingeniero mecánico, ama de casa, surfista profesional, empresaria, escritora, cantante que se gana la vida en la calle, arquitecto, bailarín de hip-hop, una adolescente problemática, dependiente de una tienda, antenista, vidente, jefe de un bar, cocinero y cajera de supermercado, hay están las profesiones de cada uno, ahora tenemos que adivinar cual es cual, creo que esta noche va a ser una noche de sorpresas.....Comenzamos, GRAN HERMANO 16!!" dijo la presentadora Mercedes Milá con orgullo de llevar 16 años en el mismo trabajo y con gente nueva.

"La primera en entrar en la casa se llama Ashlyn Harris, tenéis que adivinar la profesión" les dijo primero a los familiares (y representantes) de los concursantes y luego se giro al publico para que ellos también la tenían que adivinar.

"Ashlyn tuvo una infancia muy dura, padres divorciados, su padre falleció el año pasado por cáncer de pulmón, pero ella de pequeña era muy feliz solo estando en un sitio retirado de su casa, ella viva en Florida, en un pueblo llamado Satellite Beach, yo creo que ya sabemos su profesión, no?" pregunto hacia el publico, todo el publico dijeron si fuerte para que se enteraran.

Mercedas se fue directo al representante y familiar de Ashlyn, su hermano Chris.

"Chris, tu hermana es una persona luchadora?"

"Mi hermana es una de las personas que conozco de las mas luchadoras del planeta, fuerte extrovertida, graciosas, vividora de la vida, pero lo que admiro mas de ella es que no se echo atrás en presentarse al programa con todo  el asunto de mi padre de por medio, eso significa que no quiero pensar en cosas negativas, solo positivas" cuando dijo todo eso el publico estallo en aplausos y pudo ver que algunas personas estaban llorando.

"Bueno, pues vamos a ver su entrada en la casa" dijo Mercedes con una cara serie, no es porque siempre era seria al rever era una cachonda pero la historia que acaba de contar Chris le han dado ganas de llorar.

De repente en la pantalla del plató se vio una puerta abriéndose y vieron que entraba una rubia, Ashlyn tenia un cuerpo fibroso, y le favorecían los tatuajes.

Ashlyn llevaba una camisa negra abotonada y con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, se podía ver una amplia gama de tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo, los que le favorecían, unos pantalones negros con agujeros rotos de los que se llevan ahora y unas converse en blancas.

Ashlyn estaba explorando la casa, dos dormitorios, un cuarto de baño amplio con una ducha con las paredes de cristas pero en el media había como una cinta grande para que no se pudiera ver nada unos armarios que dentro estaba la lavadora y en otro estaba la secadora, vio la cocina, una mesa muy grande para que todos los concursantes quepan en ella, sillas con pelos (muy raro), una encimera con vitro cerámica y al lado estaba el fregadero, al lado la cafetera, tostadora, los utensilios de cocina. La nevera de dos puertas y al lado como un almacén para guardar la comida.

Se fuera para los dormitorios, había como diez camas y en la otra habitación había siete camas. Había un vestidor amplio y en cada armario ponía el nombre del concursante, encontró el suyo, pero siguió leyendo los demás. _Hope, Tobin, Whitney, Calum, Ali, Alex, Will, Kelley, Mark, Andrew, Jessica, Britt, Carter, Bill, Paula y Samuel._

Cuando volvió al salón vio que había un sofá enorme en forma de L y dos sillones. Y luego escucho la puerta de abrirse


End file.
